Of Promises and Wishes
by kunoichi's diary
Summary: /SasuNaru Friendship/ Little Sasuke had been noticing a lonely blonde that he learned is invisible to other people.He soon realized that this meeting will eventually change his life forever. Their bond will never be broken..."Don't make silly promises"
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my first SasuNaru, friendship fic, not to mention a multi-chapter one.**

**This probably happened before episode one of season one. It portrayed how they met and about their bonds.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...but the plot's mine.:))**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Title: **Of Promises and Wishes**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: kunoichi's diary  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Friendship/Fantasy

* * *

**Prologue**

_It's him again._

Nine-year-old Sasuke belonged to the prestigious Uchiha clan wherein the powerful bloodline had been passed through generations—the Sharingan. He and his older brother Itachi inherited this eye ability from their father.

Lately, he saw something near a big tree not far from the academy. Or rather, that _something_ might be a _someone_, a boy, approximately Sasuke's age. This boy seemed to have spiky blonde hair and lonely blue eyes which met the little Uchiha's dark black ones whenever Sasuke took a glance at the hill from the village streets.

_Is he always up there? He looks lonely._

Sasuke would tug his mother's apron whenever they went downtown. "Oka-san, Look!" He would point at the big tree where he sees the unknown boy. "It's him!"

Mikoto would look to where her son was referring to, but only to find no one there. "Sasuke-chan, nobody's up there. It's just an old tree, honey."

"But…but…"

"Now, now. Maybe Sasuke-chan's just tired from training. Let's get you to bed."

Eventually, he gave up convincing his mother. Grown-ups wouldn't understand.

Wait! What if it's one of those awesome Sharingan tricks? His father's out of the list though; the grumpy police captain wouldn't tolerate this 'nonsense.' Plus, he cared less of his youngest son. The only one left was Itachi. Yes, he would understand. He's always patient enough to hear Sasuke's stories and experiences. Surely he wouldn't let him down.

"Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see someone up there, by the hill?"

"No."

"Are you sure? He has blonde hair and he looks very lonely. Why don't you use your Sharingan? Is it genjutsu?"

"No."

Well, that didn't work. That's Itachi, always straight to the point.

_Why can't Itachi see him?_

"There's more than what meets the eye, Sasuke," his brother said after seeing disappointment written all over Sasuke's face.

_Well, if that's the case, I'll have to meet him instead!_

Little did the little black-haired Uchiha know that this decision will eventually change him in a long-shot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Constructive reviews are highly appreciated! ^^**

**Have a nice day!**

**-kdiary  
**


	2. The Boy

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**1**

**The Boy**

Weekends.

Kids like Sasuke were really looking forward to this—no school, no training, it's going to be all fun and games for them. Most of them already had plans: sleeping late, eating out, playing—oh yeah—and slacking off. But little Sasuke had his own plans: an appointment with the mysterious boy at an almost deserted place in the village.

_How does he look up close?_

He's excited to see him. He had already mentally listed out all the questions about the boy in his head, hoping for an answer for each and every one.

_Who are his parents, anyway? Where does he live? Does he have an older brother like me? Will the two get along?_

Friends.

Kind to think of it, Sasuke wasn't really a friendly type. Not when the kids at the academy treat him differently. The girls worship him like a god. And the boys obviously don't like him at all—being perfect and stuff. Oh why don't they just see that nobody's perfect in this world?

But this time, it just feels _right_.

Sasuke darted out of the Uchiha manor. He promised his mother that he would be back for supper. Seeing that he's a good boy, as always, she waved back and let out a "Take care!" before he was out of sight.

_He'll be up there._

He passed the academy and climbed up the steep hill. Despite that it was overgrown with plants and weeds, that path going up was still visible.

He wasn't out of breath nor tired. His stamina was strong. He was determined. Just a few more steps and he'll be—

"I give up! No one can see me!"

For the first time, Sasuke heard his voice, the voice of the blonde boy. He moved forward, making a rustling sound with the grass he stepped on.

The boy turned around, startled. No mistake, his hair is like the color of the bright sun and his eyes were cool as water, but with a deep depth of loneliness. He had three scars parallel with each other on each cheek. But Sasuke couldn't remember this face in the village. Maybe he's new here.

"I…I can see you," Sasuke said.

The minute he said that, those bright eyes widened and the boy's mouth curved upward at each end. "You serious? You can actually see me?"

Sasuke nodded yet distracted by his thoughts. Does this mean that no one can really see this boy but him? This can't be. What about his family? His friends?

And that very moment, Sasuke remembered his brother's words.

There is really more than what meets the eye.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Kyuubi

**Thanks a lot for liking my story! :))

* * *

**

**2**

**Kyuubi**

"I don't know."

That was all that Sasuke's new friend answered to his intriguing questions. It's weird— a boy without a family, who doesn't know where he came from, who doesn't know why he can't be seen by people.

"As far as I could remember, I've been up in this hill since, well, I don't know. I just want people to notice me up here. But I guess that didn't work. And if you're going to ask me why I won't go down to the streets, it's because I _can't_. It's like I'm trapped in this place and I just can't leave little Kyuubi alone. He's my only friend, well, before you came."

Kyuubi? He had a friend after all. But still…It just felt strange. This boy over here… What did he mean by 'trapped'? By hearing his story, he really was lonely.

The two of them were seating under the big oak tree, with its branches stretching up in the broad blue sky and its green leaves dancing in the rhythm of the wind. A small swing was tied at one of its big branches.

A small growl was heard. The boy didn't tell Sasuke that there's some kind of vicious animal there. They heard another growl. Sasuke looked at his friend. It seemed that he's not afraid at all. Instead, the boy stood and grinned, "Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi was cute, adorable, and lovable. It was irresistible. It had reddish brown fur and big yellow eyes. But what made it unusual like the boy was that this little fox has nine tails, each flaming with a small fire at its tip. It seemed that they never burn the boy even if he holds Kyuubi very close.

"Kyuubi's such an awesome fox! He can grant me 3 wishes! Whenever I make a wish, 3 of his tails would lose their fire."

Ok, this was too much for poor Sasuke. First, he could see this 'invisible' boy and then this wish-granting fox with nine tails. Was he going crazy? He could go back home and pretended none of this ever happened.

And just as he was going to stand, 3 of Kyuubi's tails lost their flames. "What did you wish for?" he forced himself to ask.

The boy looked up, his eyes having a rich shade of blue, and said in a low, caring voice, "I wished for a friend."

With this, fear had left Sasuke and he stayed with him until supper.

"You'll come back tomorrow, right?"

"Y…Yes, I promise."


	4. Naruto

**Soo sorry for not updating so soon! *stabs herself with a plastic spoon* ack! Darn school...XD

* * *

**

**3**

**Naruto**

"What's your name anyway?"

Sasuke remembered that he hadn't introduced himself. Good thing his friend reminded him.

"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha…and you?"

The blonde blushed, embarrassed. Is he just shy or does his name sound funny that he didn't want Sasuke to know?

"I…I don't have a name…"

Then the boy grinned. "Strange, isn't it? I gave Kyuubi his name but I can't make myself one."

The little Uchiha sat up straight, arms crossed, and went on his thinking mode. His eyes then came across two bowls of ramen sitting beside his friend. Then he remembered:

"_**Hey, this tastes great! Thanks a lot for feeding me! I haven't eaten in days!"**_

"_**No problem. It's Ichiraku's specialty."**_

"_**Can I have your fish cakes? They're delicious."**_

"_**Sure."**_

_Fish cakes…_

_Fish cakes…_

_Naruto?_

"I got it! Naruto!"

The boy gave a puzzled look. "Naru…Na-Naruto?"

"Yes! Naruto! That will be your name from now on!"

Naruto gave a soft smile and repeated his name. "Naruto… Thank you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha. He had been so kind to him. He was the only one who cared. He was the only getting into trouble of getting up here and spending time with him. He was the only person who thinks he existed. And it was his turn to return the favor.

"You've done so much. I promise I'll protect you even if it means risking my own life!"

Just as he said that, he saw Sasuke in front of him, covered with blood and cuts. Sasuke was bleeding. Sasuke was dying.

"I'll protect you."

Sasuke's dying.

"I'll protect you. I promise."

Sasuke's dying. Dying.

Naruto's crying. Crying…

"NARUTO!"

The vision cleared. Sasuke was in front of him, with no visible injuries. Sasuke's alright.

But what was that?


	5. Like the Hokage

**Brace yourselves for the climax! XD

* * *

**

**4**

**Like the Hokage**

_Something's wrong._

This was what Sasuke concluded about what happened a while ago. He was lying on his bed: it was his bedtime. He looked at the ceiling and held out his hand, the same one he used to wipe Naruto's tears. _Dry_ tears. The moment a drop reached his finger, it immediately disappeared.

Naruto's look was like he'd seen a ghost. His blue eyes were terrified. And he repeated his promise over and over, saying he would protect Sasuke. What did Naruto saw in Sasuke?

"I swear, Kyuubi, Sasuke was… dying."

The nine-tailed fox rested on Naruto's lap. The blonde was leaning at the rough trunk of the tree. The sky was rather different this time. Despite millions of stars up there, two of them were the brightest of them all. It looks like that they are a little further away from all the others.

"Sasuke…"

"What's your dream?"

A pause came as Naruto's black haired friend asked him. He never thought about his dream. He had his wish granted; he had Sasuke. What was it to dream for?

_I promise. I'll protect you._

Protect…

And then it struck him.

"My dream… my dream is to protect those who are precious to me! You and Kyuubi!"

Protect…

"Like the Hokage?"

"Hokage?"

"Yes. The Hokage is the one who protects us. He defends the whole village and those precious to him from harm."

Protecting others, like the Hokage…

"Y… Yeah… just like the Hokage."

They were wrapped up in a nice atmosphere. It was a moment of pure bliss. Even Kyuubi was happy as he rested beside Naruto. They didn't mind their doubts about each other. They're just glad they met each other.

"Let's hide them here."

A man's voice said behind the bushes. Footsteps came close as twigs were snapped by feet.

"Are you sure those ninja's won't find us here?"

It was another man's voice. It seemed younger than the former.

"Quick, Sasuke! Let's hide up in the tree!" Naruto beckoned him. Sasuke was quite a good climber so he didn't need Naruto's help. Kyuubi was ahead of them. The little fox was afraid of big men.

By the time the men arrived at the base of the tree, the two children were already behind the leaves of the oak. Sasuke watched the bigger man opening the sack he carried: it was full of gold. They have stolen it from the village merchant.

"No one will find them here," he said.

But the younger one halted him. "Wait, I sense someone… a child."

_Someone?_ Sasuke thought. _But there are two of us here_. He suddenly let out a faint groan and held his right arm. It was bleeding. Then it was followed by another cut in the leg. The younger robber rapidly threw shuriken at Sasuke. He found them or was it only _Sasuke_? The black haired Uchiha painfully screamed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. This was his vision.

_Sasuke's bleeding…_

_Sasuke's dying…_

Little Sasuke can't take his position. He slowly titled and fell.

"Naruto…" He can hardly speak. His mind was blocked due to loss of blood.

"Sasuke!" Naruto desperately held out his hand to save his friend. "I promised!"

_Yes, you promised… you'll save me…_Sasuke held out his hand, too. _You'll protect me won't you?_ He gave a sad smile with his tear-stained face.

Their petite hands were widely opened, hoping to meet. But as the blonde's hand got close, it passed _through_the black haired's flesh.

Naruto saw Sasuke's shocked eyes as he slowly fell. His own clear blue eyes became blurry with tears.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Silly Promises

**Advanced Happy New Year! XD**

* * *

**5**

**Silly Promises**

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

Sasuke opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was white light. When his eye sight cleared, it was his older brother. The background seemed to be the hospital lights.

"Itachi?"

The older Uchiha gave an assuring smile. "Yes, it's me."

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were falling down the oak tree at a hill near the Academy. I got hold of you before you crashed. You lost a great amount of blood due to the cuts they inflicted on you. But don't worry, those bastards are now arrested. But why are you there alone?"

_Alone?_ Sasuke was surprised. _But_ _Naruto was there_ with _me. Could it be that Itachi didn't sense his presence? No, it's impossible. So that means…_

"Sasuke?" itachi interrupted his thoughts.

"I… I don't know," Sasuke lied. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed that question on you so early."

"It's alright."

And a minute later, Itachi instructed him to rest and he left. Sasuke felt bandages wrapped around his limbs and chest and a few more over his neck and face. His brain instructed to move his numb hands.

Good. They're not completely paralyzed.

He suddenly remembered what his mother said when he was younger. It was when she told how she and her husband, Fugaku, met. "Really… Some people think that he's a cold hearted person. But once you become close to him, he really can be a very sweet person. _A very special bond between you and someone makes you see what no one else can see._"

Naruto looks real. He sounds real. But when he touched him, he doesn't _feel_ real. Naruto _isn't_ human.

Sasuke hates it. He hates to admit it, but it's the truth. He hates himself, but he can't bring himself to hate Naruto. Sasuke had grown so attached to Naruto, considering he was his best friend.

_Naruto saw it coming–me being attacked. But he wasn't aware of his own being._

Sasuke can't blame him. Little Naruto was so lonely and so innocent. Perhaps Naruto's confused right now. Sasuke believes that he had caused him a puzzle, which never ought to be solved by him.

_Maybe I ought to never see him again_, he thought. _That way, he can rest in peace, never to be bothered again._

It was hard but Sasuke had to accept it. He and Naruto can't be together ever again. He _must_ break that bond for the best.

"Naruto… You shouldn't make silly promises…"

* * *

Naruto wasn't in a better condition himself. He was under the shade of the tree with his knees curled below his chin. He cried and he cried. Little Kyuubi sadly sat down beside him. Only three of his tails were lit up.

Despite all what happened, Naruto still wished for Sasuke's safety. He couldn't keep his promise but at least Sasuke's brother saved him.

"I'm sorry," he kept repeating, tasting his salty tears.

Then the wind picked up, scattering the leaves. His surroundings became blurry until it looks as if the dawn is breaking at the hill.

"Naruto…"

He heard a woman's voice calling him. He felt nervous but, at the same time, he felt strangely comfortable. Even Kyuubi gave an excited growl.

"Naruto… You need to know something…"

And then she appeared, a woman with caring eyes and a soft smile. Her silvery hair flowed freely behind her shoulders.

Naruto was mesmerized by her beauty and comfortable aura.

Maybe she could help with his problem.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	7. The Truth

**For all those confused... may this enlighten your minds.. (LOL)**

* * *

**6**

**The Truth**

Time froze at that very moment. The sky has been painted with mixing colors of red, yellow, and orange. The wind was soothing, making Naruto relaxed.

"Naruto, I'm here to tell you _everything_."

Her voice was soft and motherly.

Kyuubi ran towards her and she patted its head. "It's been a long time, Kyuubi."

Naruto was surprised. "Wait, you know him?"

She carried the fox in her arms and said, "Let me start from the beginning.

"The reason why you can't have physical contact with humans and can't be seen by them is that you are not one of them. You are a spirit not ready to go to heaven. And because of that, you have to stay in this place until you are ready. This place is the spot where the human and spiritual worlds connect, so it is possible for spirits to stay here."

Naruto absorbed everything the woman said. But he was still curious. "How did I die? Why did I die? I can't remember anything."

The woman sighed as she stroked Kyuubi's fur.

"When you were still alive, people despised you. You were the most mischievous boy in the village for you don't have parents to look after you. And your parents were believed to be criminals and were banished from the village, but they were only framed. You don't have friends and people don't want their children getting close to you. No one wants to be with you. Until one night, the depression killed you in your sleep."

Naruto felt his heart ache, a pain he recognized. "I always wanted a friend. That is why… I refuse to go to heaven."

The woman was still stroking Kyuubi's fur. "I gave you Kyuubi to keep you company until you find someone that has a strong bond between both of you."

_Sasuke…_

"I have to warn you about the wishes. Once the third wish has been granted, Kyuubi will be sealed inside the person who was bestowed with the wishes."

She put Kyuubi down and smiled at the child. "I have done what Kami had instructed me to do. I must return to him. Goodbye…"

And as she said that, the wind picked up again. It was night again.

* * *

**Please review. :D**


	8. Epilogue

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Twelve-year-old Sasuke walked to the academy. He passed Ichiraku Ramen, filled with tasty aroma of different kinds of menus, all from noodles. How was it again when he ate ramen with company?

"It's Sasuke-kun!" A certain pink-haired girl squealed along with other fangirls.

The dark-haired child just snorted and stalked away. Ever since he got serious in training, people, especially the girls, noticed him as a skillful good-looking Uchiha.

He continued walking until he saw the familiar oak tree, still standing at the top of the hill.

_Wonder if he's still up there…?_

Sasuke shook the question off. His decision he made when he was still young was final. It was for the best…

* * *

As the Uchiha settled in his seat, fangirls continued to squeal and boys talked about training. And a minute later, their sensei arrived; the class calmed down. Iruka cleared his throat and said, "Good morning. Let me introduce to you a new student who will be with us from now on." The he signaled a certain boy to enter.

Sasuke's absent-minded, looking out of the window. He never cared about these things. But then something caught his attention. Black eyes widened and despite the fact that it was _impossible_, a spark of hope lit up inside of him.

"I promised someone," the boy started, "that I would be Hokage someday."

"Haha! Get real!" Someone mocked in the class.

Sasuke glanced at this new student. He could not believe what he was seeing.

The boy put his hand behind his blonde hair and grinned. "Believe it! I'm going to be Hokage! Uzumaki Naruto, that's me!"

And as he said that, it seemed that Naruto's talking, not to the crowd, but to his stunned childhood friend.

Sasuke relaxed and a smirk stole up in his porcelain lips. He said, no more than a whisper, "Yeah, you promised."

Naruto laughed without everybody knowing the reason.

It all started with three wishes, a promise and a special bond between these two boys. Of promises and wishes, fate has brought them back together…

* * *

"_**I wish to be human"**_

* * *

**Please review so that I can know what you think about the story. :D**


End file.
